User talk:ShrikeRisen
Welcome Hi, welcome to Denpa Onna to Seishun Otoko Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Maekawa page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- R3leaZ (Talk) 03:10, February 11, 2012 R3leaZ reporting for duty! Thank you for your help in this wikia! Wow that's been a long time xD I was starting too feel a little sad because this wikia felt a little abandoned. EDIT: lol wtf I didn't even write that previous message xD might have been automated (this message has been edited FAR too many times) R3leaZ 03:19, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Haha yeah, it is an automated message R3leaZ. It used to be set to my name, and it's been here since the start of the wiki. Mr.Çr¥þtêÐ (Talk) 03:56, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Hehehe I might want to take a look at the book that you are writing :P Starting to get curious. Oh and I am just an admin of this wikia. The founder is a little busy I think he hasn't been here for a long time xD R3leaZ 03:29, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Curiosity is a bitch xD I would like to read that book one time when it's ready xD lol I'm actually an idiot: It's 4:39 AM here now. I live in the Netherlands xD and haven't slept yet -_- R3leaZ 03:40, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Now, now, thank you very much xDDD lol I was granted the permissions to be an admin because I expanded the wikia from 14 pages to 25 in 5 days xD lol I mostly don't forget things but as you guessed I'm very tired now because it's far too late for me now xD and I hadn't had any sleep yet so xD I can be a good admin :) wow this wikia hasn't been so lively in a while xD and yes I can wait a year for that book xD R3leaZ 03:50, February 11, 2012 (UTC) (didn't forget it this time >:3) Browser I actually didn't put it there just fixed some spelling mistakes that were in there. I think that the Founder put it there. xD I don't know the use of it too. hehe EDIT: OMG!!! THE OVA IS OUT SINCE WHEN?!?!?! Have to watch it even when I'm... this... tired... R3leaZ 03:53, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey. I'm the Founder of the wiki. And i know how bad it is xD I let R3leaZ do what he wants with it now, as he's more devoted to it than I. When i first started the wiki, and it was just me, it was all nice and had long articles (And of course perfect grammar, I'm far to pedantic about that). But then a griefer hit, and i had to spend time fixing crap. Then another person joined, and thought he'd re-write out every article. But i'm sure English WAS NOT his first language... *SIGH*... Well what's done is done, we can only move forwards from here. Oh, and thanks for helping. Mr.Çr¥þtêÐ (Talk) 04:02, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Reorganizing Character names Hey, I am reorganizing their names in the japanese way (surname first. So some pages will temporarely disappear) R3leaZ 18:25, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi nice to meet you xD (Was meant as a joke but I forgot my sig xD) Hi i've made a lot of changes also to some pages that were you added some pictures. I've also reset the main page so that all the renamed pages get seen properly (no missing pages anymore :D) R3leaZ 19:38, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Okay, that's cool and all, but you have to put your sig down or else no one will know that you wrote this. Be careful or you might get banned by a mod. We really don't want that especially for just being forgetful. :/ ShrikeRisen 19:34, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Okay I've put my sig down xDDDDDD R3leaZ 19:38, February 12, 2012 (UTC) LOL. I should've known it was you. I need to hound you for this later. >:3 ShrikeRisen 19:40, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Update! Pages are now fully updated! R3leaZ 19:50, February 12, 2012 (UTC) That's awesome! I'll get to checking it out. :3 ShrikeRisen 19:56, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Everyone has their flaws Everyone has their flaws the last admin had a god-awfull spelling and grammar and I just tend to forget my signature. Be happy because I actually know what I am doing (IT) xD I only forget my signature because I tend too be a little too quick in my work. :P That leetq guy was an annoying troll and most people forget about this wikia but I don't :) But still sorry if I'm a nuisance for forgetting my sig a little to much. But hey there is a way to confirm if I wrote this post: Go to the edit post button (it's the post message button in the profile-discussion) but don't click it, go to the right to that little tab thing and go to history. The name OR IP will be visible from the one who posted the last message :) Happy editing! xD R3leaZ 17:15, February 13, 2012 (UTC) LOL. No, I'm just messing with you. I'm not criticizing your forgetfulness as a way of saying that I'm annoyed with you. I'm doing it to help you improve. Sometimes these things are just a part of how somehow does things so I understand. Sorry if I made you feel bad though. ShrikeRisen 21:16, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I'm REALLY glad that it's you two helping here. Compared to the old people that tried to help, you guys are 100% better. Forgetting your signature occasionly Vs' messing up the wiki? It's a clear winner on which i would prefer xD Oh, also, you're and admin now Shrike. You'd probably do well with the status (~^o^)~ Mr.Çr¥þtêÐ (Talk) 22:28, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Whoa. I'm an Admin now? That's pretty fast. LOL. Well, I hope I don't disappoint you. ShrikeRisen 04:07, February 14, 2012 (UTC) The last Admin (before R3leaz) set the disappointment bar EXTREMELY high. You'd have to bring down the whole wiki around you to be able to disappoint me now. Mr.Çr¥þtêÐ (Talk) Wow. Who was this guy, and what did he do to cause that kind of reaction? ShrikeRisen 04:16, February 14, 2012 (UTC) He made some major changes to almost everything with a lot of grammar and spell mistakes. And disappeared after he was done xD R3leaZ 08:17, February 14, 2012 (UTC) LOL. Well, that's interesting. Sounds like he just wanted to troll. That's pretty bad. :/ ShrikeRisen 13:45, February 14, 2012 (UTC) He wasn't trolling the information he wrote was correct. Only English was certainly not his first language xD R3leaZ 18:37, February 14, 2012 (UTC) LOL. Well, I guess that it's a good thing that English is mine. :3 ShrikeRisen 21:05, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Damn you! Dude xD WHYYYY!!!!! You made me a Hidan no Aria Light novel addict -__- OMFG can't stop reading it O_O Must..... resist.... -R3leaZ FFS xD LOL. Well, it's a great series. I've already downloaded and read most of them. Just give in to the dark side. -evil grin- P.S. You forgot your sig again. LOL. :P ShrikeRisen 17:43, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Going to delete all comments on pages soon Hey I'm going too delete the comments on the pages soon. It's getting a little too much and I want too keep this wikia a little cleaner. (I'm not going to erase the ones on the profile pages tho). I'm going too delete the comments tomorrow (18th of Februari) at 4:00 PM it will take a while tho :3 EDIT: BTW how's it going with the book? :) R3leaZ 00:19, February 17, 2012 (UTC) HA! Didn't forget my sig ------------ since when was this starting too look like a game xD Alright. I do agree. Most of those comments were just us checking up on updates and screwing so they aren't necessary. :3 It's coming along, but I've had tests all week and books to read. Not a lot of me time. :/ ShrikeRisen 03:22, February 17, 2012 (UTC) It started to become a game because we are trying to one up each other. :3 Just posted a new blog :) Hi I just posted a new blog. Oh and btw where do you live? Just want to know so I can synchronize my place with yours. I will then be able too know when you are online and when it's highly possible that you are not xD Edit: I live in the Netherlands current time: 2:27AM R3leaZ 01:26, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Awesome. Oh, and I live in Central Time, U.S.A. Well, Oklahoma to be exact. It's 7:39PM right now for me. ShrikeRisen 01:39, February 18, 2012 (UTC) So sick -_- Damn I don't feel so well. Had sleep deprivation, am sick and went to work xDDD Well that's quite stupid :P But at work I coughed up blood... well... that's interesting. R3leaZ 00:26, February 25, 2012 (UTC) What? Realz, get to a hospital soon! Coughing up blood is never good. Find out what's wrong. I'm serious about this. ShrikeRisen 01:35, February 25, 2012 (UTC) I don't really think it's necessary. It only happened at work and it only happened 1 time. Now when I cough nothing happens only that I get a sore (<--do you write it like this?) throat xD R3leaZ 02:08, February 25, 2012 (UTC) PS: hate it so much when I'm not logged in and my sig is my freakin IP Well, okay then. But take care of yourself. Yes, that is how it is spelled, but you should say that you've "got a sore throat" for correct grammar purposes. Sorry, but you asked for criticism and received it. :P ShrikeRisen 03:59, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Ummm.. a request Hi I'm trying too save yet ANOTHER wikia page xD sorry but if you could will you be able too help me? Not trying to be a drag here -__- EDIT: Oh I forgot to mention that it HAS NO FOUNDER!!! omfgddvoisdjfbkjsdfnvkjsnbu R3leaZ 23:59, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Huh? Oh uh, okay I guess. Don't know anything about it, but I'll try. :/ ShrikeRisen 00:43, February 27, 2012 (UTC) While on the topic of ookami-san to shichinin no nakamatachi- Ryouko looks so much like what i would think ryuuji's and taiga's kid would look like... Mr.Çr¥þtêÐ (Talk) 13:55, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Totally agree with you xDDD Well... I expanded the wikia from 2 pages to 18 in 1 day that's actually a pretty good performance I guess xD Still I don't have any FREAKIN' admin rights and am not able to change any lay-out of the wikia :rage: I'm kinda annoyed that the wikia doesn't even has a founder xD EDIT: I made a request at wiki-help or something to become an admin :) R3leaZ 21:41, February 27, 2012 (UTC) (Done updating my sig, I guess gold color is better viewable than silver :P) Quick Character Template Manual Leave places empty when there is no information about it, it will automatically be not visible in the template. Also don't copy paste THIS from the source! I made it so you can copy paste it right of the wikia! Also I put text inbetween round brackets to show what to put in there but do not forget to erase the round brackets after you put something in it, you also have to erase them if you are putting nothing in it! I put it there just to sort the details! You have to place this coding at the start of a character edit in SOURCE mode (important!) I have updated the Character Template so it can support far more things :) And? is it GOOD? :3 R3leaZ 00:36, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh and just another thing. The current templates within the character pages are a little unsorted xD These are all sorted :) -R3leaZ Dude... ...you need to clean your talk page :3 edit: Well I'm going too sleep it's already 1:54AM here Nighty night! R3leaZ 00:53, February 28, 2012 (UTC)